Titans The Next Generation: Titans Alpha
by I-Write-FF
Summary: Join the children of some of the Titans as they battle foes both old and new. Heavy use of OCs while also attempting to integrate DC and Teen Titans canon together.


An overview of the new Titans:

Name - Andi-John Grayson

Alias - Robin

Parents - Robin/Starfire

Age - 16

Powers - Increased strength, starbolts and flight from being Tamaranian. Trained in martial arts by his father.

Name - Crystal Harper

Alias - Apidae Archer

Parents - Speedy/Bumblebee

Age - 17

Powers - Inherited metagene from mother allowing flight and increased healing. Trained in archery and free running by father and uses a variety of different types of arrows.

Name - Arella Logan-Roth

Alias - Animorph

Parents - Beast Boy/Raven

Age - 14

Powers - Can transform hands and legs into animal parts. Can construct full animal constructs from dark energy which she often has around her permanently as a small kitten she named Amethyst.

Name - Felix West

Alias - Hexceed

Parents - Kid Flash/Jinx

Age - 16

Powers - Inherited metagene from mother allowing him to use hex bolts as well as having pale skin and pink hair as well as being trained in gymnastics by her. Can access speed force for super speed.

Name - Gnarkk Junior

Alias - Diamond

Parents - Gnarkk/Kole

Age - 15

Powers - Super strength, increased stamina, can turn into an organic diamond form from a combination of his parents' metagenes.

* * *

The alarm blared in the main room of the Titans' Tower.

Robin, the leader of the newest Titans, stood up now on full alert. "Vic, any news on the alarm?" Robin asked as he pulled on his purple Tamaranian-crafted battle armour.

The voice of V.I.C.T.O.R, the mental remains of the fallen Titan Cyborg, quickly replied. "Police chatter says that it's some nutjob at the chemical lab calling himself... that can't be right... police say he's calling himself Brother Blood."

Apidae Archer, the second in command, asked "So what's wrong with that?" as she placed a variety of different types of arrows in her quiver.

"Brother Blood died years ago in prison from a botched attempt at becoming a cyborg." V.I.C.T.O.R stated. "Unless he's back from the dead, chances are that it's some legacy villain."

"Enough chatter." Robin decided. "Team move out."

The Titans nodded. Robin hovered in the air, Apidae Archer spread her bumblebee wings, Animorph commanded Amethyst to change from her kitten form to a large bird which Animorph and Diamond quickly climbed on and Hexceed simply took a deep breath and sprinted as the others flew to the chemical lab.

When the flying Titans arrived at the lab Hexceed was stood tapping his foot with mock impatientness "What took you all so long?" he asked with a smirk.

"Can it Pinky." Apidae Archer replied. "Not all of us have super speed."

"Quiet." Robin ordered. "Did you scope out the lab?" he asked Hexceed.

Hexceed nodded. "I looked through the windows, didn't see anything though."

"I doubt the police made this up." Robin said. "Come on, let's check it out. " Robin said, opening the door with a starbolt.

The Titans entered the lab and searched for Brother Blood. Animorph pulled out her communicator and contacted V.I.C.T.O.R. "Vic, any updates on the nutjob?"

V.I.C.T.O.R's voice sounded from the communicator. "Police say they found him in chemical lab 4 but chatter from their radios have gone dead."

Robin nodded to himself. "Let's go find them all." The team quickly made their way into to chemical lab 4 and stood outside. "Any of you hear anything?" Robin asked. Everyone shook their heads. Robin gave a small sigh before nodding again and blasting the lab door open with a starbolt.

The Titans entered the lab and saw the police searching through crates of chemicals. Diamond was the one to spot Brother Blood sitting on an emptied crate and pointed him out to the others. Robin looked at Brother Blood and realised he was probably no older than 15 judging by the cluster of acne spots on his forehead near his short, black hair. Brother Blood stood up and grinned at the Titans, his white robe flowing down as he stood. "Titans, I was told to expect you. Unfortunately for me I was also told to take you alive." With that Brother Blood's eyes turned a deep red as did the police's. "Puppets attack." Brother Blood ordered causing the police to face the Titans and lunge.

"He's controlling them." Robin yelled. "Titans make sure you don't kill the police."

The Titans nodded: Robin flew off the ground as he held a starbolt in each hand, Apidae Archer selected an arrow from her quiver and pulled it into place on her bow, Animorph transformed her hands into clawed lion hands as Amethyst turned from a small kitten form to a large bear, Diamond turned his flesh into an organic diamond form and Hexceed charged up a hex bolt.

"Titans go!" Robin ordered. Robin fired a starbolt into the chest of an incoming policeman knocking him to the ground before flying and delivering a strong punch to the neck of another policeman.

Apidae Archer fired her arrow releasing a smokescreen which she used to hide behind before swiping her leg into the feet of a policewoman and then flying in the air before landing a two foot kick to the face of another policeman.

Hexceed threw his hex bolt at a hanging crate above a policeman causing the crate to fall on the head of the policeman knocking him unconscious before Hexceed took a breath and used his super speed to launch himself and give a kick to the stomach of another policeman and following with a palm smack to the back of the winded officer's head.

Diamond grinned as two policewoman approached him before he used all his might to slam a diamond fist into each of the women's chests knocking them in the air before they landed with a satisfactory thud.

Animorph readied her claws as a policeman approached her before she felt a solid punch on the back of her head which knocked her to the ground. "Shit." Animorph muttered to herself glancing at the officer that landed the surprise punch. She began to brace herself for more attacks and felt a surge of relief as Amethyst ran behind the officer and reared on its hind legs before bringing down it's bear claws on his shoulders. Animorph turned her feet into kangaroo feet and aimed a kick to the stomach of the policeman standing over her only to see Diamond pick up a crate of chemicals and throw it at the back of the officer, dousing him with chemicals and sending him to the floor. Animorph gave a small thumbs up to Diamond before climbing to her feet and heading to where Robin, Apidae Archer and Hexceed were stood near Brother Blood.

Robin took a step closer to Blood and charged up a starbolt. "Give up now and you won't get hurt."

Brother Blood laughed. "Do you think that I need my puppets to stop you?" he asked, his voice cracking slightly. "I can take you all down by myself." With this Blood waved his right arm causing the crates around the room to be lifted in the air before a few hurtled towards the Titans.

Robin avoided a crate with a backflip. "Titans, take him down." he ordered.

Diamond nodded and lunged at the teenage enemy striking him in the face with a backhand.

"You'll pay for that." Brother Blood cried, wiping blood from his now bleeding nose. Blood raised both hands in the air before slamming them making all the airborne crates slam into Diamond covering him in chemicals.

Diamond gave a laugh. "You thought that would hurt me?" he yelled advancing on Brother Blood, the chemicals dripping off his diamond skin. Diamond reached Blood before picking him up and slamming him to the ground.

"You think you've won?" Brother Blood yelled as he lay on the ground."My boss will make you pay for inconveniencing him."

"Shut up." Diamond said before he raised his foot above Blood's kneecap and brought it down, grinning as he heard a crunch quickly followed by Blood's screams.

An officer approached Robin, now free from Brother Blood's mind control. "Thank you for your...help Titans." the officer said, looking between the still grinning Diamond and the now sobbing Brother Blood.

The Titans nodded before heading back to Titans' Tower

* * *

**A quick chapter to introduce the new Titans and villains as well as setting up the story arc.**

**A few things I should make clear: V.I.C.T.O.R is Cyborg who has died and integrated himself with the tower. **

**Animorph and Diamond are dating. **

**This Brother Blood is the grandson of the first Brother Blood. **

**In this story the Hive Five escaped from the freeze ray in the Titans Together episode. **


End file.
